A Monkey and a Fox: Best of Friends?
by Rose Attack
Summary: Not all foxes are alike, especially in Ionia. A battle deep in the woods leads one little vixen to find her true shelf. This is the story of Ahri becoming human, finding her place in Valoran and befriending a monkey.


Birth and Transformation

Springtime meant that flowers would bloom, trees regain their green leaves and many animals were born. In Ionia, it was no different. Deep in the southern woods, near the river laid a burrow. Nestled safety underground, a vixen was busily birthing her kits; two males followed by a female, another male and lastly a second female. One look at the second female kit and the vixen knew, knew that this one was different, not only from her siblings but also from the other foxes in Ionia.

A month has passed by and now the kits have left the burrow. The vixen watched as her kits played together. The youngest always seemed to withdraw herself from others; she was often seen staring off into the distant, towards the direction of the strange creatures who walked on two legs.

Nothing could distract this one from her curiosity. It was not until one day that the vixen realised that it would be the last day she would see the youngest of the litter.

**Ӂ**

She had always known that she was different. She felt that something was missing; that there was a part of her that she needed to find. The other foxes never understood why she would stare in the direction of the _humans_; it was her dirty little secret: she wanted to become _human_. She also had a gift that no other fox had ─ she had a connection to the magical world around her.

She was about eight months old when she heard sounds she had never heard before. Unlike her brethren who had run away, she ventured out towards the strange noises to investigate. What lay before her was a sight indeed. The _humans_ were everywhere; some lay on the snow covered ground while others stood holding sharp objects. Out of the many _humans_, she felt attracted to one who lay near the largest tree. She could feel something very faint radiating from him ─ _was it his life force_? Without caution, she approached the man. As she approached him, a new sensation hit her. This feeling was pure ecstasy for her as she felt strands of magic connecting her to the dying man. Minutes later, feeling less overwhelmed from the power surge, she opened her eyes to a surprise. Her body was longer, she could no longer feel the white fur that grew out of her pores; she was human! Well, not entirely as she soon realised; she still had her tail, however, it had split into nine separate ones.

Her transformation did not go unnoticed. A few of the wounded men around her began staring and hooting, attracting attention from others. She soon realized why; as a fox, human objects such as clothing were unnecessary. She quickly covered herself with her arms and ran away from the battlefield.

**Ӂ**

She soon found herself wandering aimlessly in the forest; in her current condition, she knew that there was no way she could return home. As she walked, something nagged at the back of her mind. Although she appeared human for the most part, she still had her tails; something had to be done about that.

**Ӂ**

She was very familiar with this road. It was a road used to merchants to transport their goods to and from the other city states. Thankfully it was not frequently used; it would be good place to execute her plan.

She hid behind a tree and waited for her chance. The word 'time' held no meaning to her so the amount of it that went by was unknown to her. Her yellow eyes continued to stare out of the tall tree that concealed her until she saw an opportunity.

A lone man was walking with a heavy load upon his back and shoulders. Stepping quickly out of her hiding spot, but careful enough not to make a sound, she jumped behind the unsuspecting man and blew a kiss.

Against his will, the man was forced to walk backwards. When he turned around he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. What was even better was that she was completely naked! Feeling his blood pressure rise, he felt a nosebleed about to happen. _I can just die of bliss right here_ he thought as nearly fainted from his pleasure.

She was quick to act: catching him before he hit the ground while he was still under her spell, she place her lips on his own and began to suck the life out of him. She heard the man moan below her; whether it was from pleasure or because he was still in a trance, she did not know. Soon it was her turn to moan; she could feel a little of her fox nature fade away. She was on the right path to become completely human.

A while later she lifted her head; the man before her was dead. Glancing from his face down to his body, she noticed that he had something she did not: clothes. Removing his arms from the straps of the wooden box he had been carrying, she hastily took off his shirt and cloak. She donned on the shirt and wrapped the cloak around her waist like a skirt. She took note of the bulge on the side of his trouser; placing her hand on the spot, she felt round objects of various sizes. There was an opening at the top so she dug her hand in and pulled out some strange looking metal pieces. Whatever these are, they seemed of great importance so she tore off a piece of her skirt and wrapped the pieces.

Now that just left the big wooden box. She stared at it cautiously, as if something would pop out. Snapping out of her fear, she undid the straps the held it closed. Inside she found five ornate porcelain dolls. With the man dead and no one else to claim them, she closed the box and dragged it into the woods.

Looking around the base of the tree she hid behind earlier had, she noticed the roots formed a hole-looking structure, a good place to hide her treasure. She would be back for them later.

She went onto the road; the man was no concern to her now that he was dead. Hopefully walking along the path would take her to a nearby town. A town meant people, and people would definitely help her towards her goal.

* * *

My second LoL fanfic so I'm not entirely sure if I got the lore correct. Please tell me what you guys think of this. I would love to get some feedback on this whether it be reviews or PMs.

My updates will come whenever I have the time so please be patient if you are enjoying this story.


End file.
